


Baby, it's cold outside

by mykmyk



Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: Christmas Fluff, Fluff, M/M
Language: Polski
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-12-02
Updated: 2014-12-02
Packaged: 2018-02-27 22:26:50
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,061
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2708960
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mykmyk/pseuds/mykmyk
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Święta to czas magiczny, prawda?</p>
            </blockquote>





	Baby, it's cold outside

**Author's Note:**

  * For [snowflake267](https://archiveofourown.org/users/snowflake267/gifts).



> Miniatura napisana dla mojej kochanej Ani, z okazji wygrania konkursu, jej urodzin, świąt i pewnie znalazłabym jeszcze sto różnych innych powodów, dla których Ania zasługuje nie tylko na miniaturę, ale na całą serię najlepszych fanficów. Wszystkiego najlepszego, kochana!
> 
> Za przejrzenie tekstu dziękuję Lunie!

Ta swojego rodzaju bomba zegarowa rozpoczynała swoje odliczanie jeszcze zanim Halloween zdążyło się dobrze zakończyć. Wiedźmy ustępowały miejsca aniołkom, szkielety bałwanom, a wampiry otyłym starcom ubranym w idiotyczny, czerwony kostium.

Każdego dnia przybywało coraz więcej świątecznych ozdób, słodyczy, zabawek i innych, jakże niezbędnych w około świątecznym okresie, rzeczy. Z każdym tik tak zegarka było ich coraz więcej.

Aż w końcu wraz z początkiem grudnia następował Wielki Wybuch i wszystko jaśniało blaskiem tysięcy światełek.

Londyn był gotowy na przyjście świąt. Czego nie można było powiedzieć o Sherlocku.

To nie tak, że Sherlock nie lubił świąt. Po prostu nie uważał, że są istotne. Poza tym, kiedy przedświąteczna gorączka zakupów i szał przygotowań w końcu mijał, wydawało mu się, że cały świat jakby zwolnił. Pewnie przez to, że ludzie są zbyt ociężali z przejedzenia, aby popełniać jakiekolwiek przestępstwa. O ciekawych przestępstwach już nie wspominając.

Święta, oprócz tej całej komercyjnej otoczki, to głównie sentyment. Wiara, że ludzie potrafią w tym „szczególnym” okresie w roku się zjednoczyć, że dobro zostaje zawsze wynagrodzone, a zło pokonane. Sherlock nie jest dobry w sentymentach.

W przeciwieństwie do Johna.

W trakcie Wielkiego Wybuchu John jest w samym jego środku. Ale nie spala się. Swoim blaskiem przyćmiewa jaśniejący Londyn i dla Sherlocka nie ma piękniejszego widoku niż John Watson w ohydnym, czerwono-zielonym swetrze ubierający choinkę i nucący pod nosem Let it snow, chociaż za oknem nie ma śladu śniegu, za to deszczu jest pod dostatkiem.

John nie stara się rozbudzić w Sherlocku świątecznego ducha. Po prostu chce, żeby mężczyzna się do czegoś przydał, więc niech może z łaski swojej zajmie się girlandami nad kominkiem i niech wykorzysta swój wzrost i powiesi jemiołę, w porządku?

I Sherlock robi to, o co prosi go John. Wycina pierniki z panią Hudson (uhu, łapki przy sobie, Sherlock, to na świąteczny kiermasz!), rozwiesza girlandy, światełka i jemiołę. Sprząta kuchnię (to akurat robi tylko dlatego, że jeśli zostawiłby sprzątanie Johnowi to z całą pewnością większość jego bardzo ważnych eksperymentów wylądowałaby w koszu, a na to Sherlock przecież nie może sobie pozwolić). Nawet wychodzi z Johnem na świąteczne zakupy.

Sherlock lubi obserwować, jak John wybiera prezenty, bo robi to powoli, wręcz metodycznie. Długo zastanawia się, co będzie najlepsze, najładniejsze, najbardziej odpowiednie, najbardziej przydatne. John to człowiek praktyczny; wierzy, że prezent, oprócz bycia ładnym, powinien również do czegoś służyć.

I tak na przykład kolorowa apaszka w koty dla Molly służy do chronienia szyi przed zimnem. Całkowicie logiczne, prawda?

\- Jak to się mówi, najgorsze na koniec, więc został nam już tylko twój brat. Jakieś pomysły? Bo ja niestety nie mam żadnych. Może oprócz jakiejś małej wojenki gdzieś na zachodzie, żeby Mycroft miał się czymś zająć w Sylwestra – powiedział John, kiedy wychodzili z księgarni, gdzie kupowali prezenty dla rodziców Sherlocka.

\- Garfield – odpowiedział Sherlock bez zastanowienia. - Najlepiej obwiązany czerwoną wstążeczką.

John przystanął i spojrzał na niego z niedowierzaniem.

\- Po jaką cholerę twojemu bratu tłusty, rudy kot z komiksu? I może jeszcze lasagne do tego? Czekaj, wiem. To jakiś nowy sposób żeby mu dopiec, tak? Zamiast pytać „jak twoja dieta, braciszku”, chcesz mu pokazać jak wygląda jego zwierzęcy odpowiednik?

\- Jaki znowu kot? - Sherlock nie miał pojęcia, o co chodziło Johnowi.

\- Garfield. Taki rudy, leniwy kot, który uwielbia lasagne. Nie o to ci chodziło?

\- Nie. Miałem na myśli... Grahama?

\- Grahama?

\- Gavina? - Sherlock spróbował jeszcze raz.

\- Gavina?

To zaczynało robić się denerwujące.

\- Lestrade! - wykrzyknął w końcu Sherlock. John rozejrzał się dookoła.

\- Co? Gdzie? Nie widzę go nigdzie.

\- Chodzi mi o Lestrade'a. Lestrade to idealny prezent dla Mycrofta.

\- Greg?!

\- Tak. Przecież cały czas o nim mówiłem.

John przez chwilę nic nie mówił, aż w końcu wybuchnął śmiechem.

\- Tylko ty, Sherlock. Tylko ty nie jesteś w stanie zapamiętać, jak ma na imię policjant, z którym współpracujesz od kilku lat. - John wciąż się uśmiechał i z niedowierzaniem kręcił głową. - Nie wiedziałem, że Mycroft tak bardzo... lubi Grega. Ale nieważne. Nie możemy przecież porwać Grega i położyć go pod choinką twojego brata.

Spojrzenie, które Sherlock posłał Johnowi mówiło „a dlaczego nie?”.

\- Bo nie – powiedział John, bo doskonale umiał odczytać spojrzenia swojego przyjaciela. - Musimy pomyśleć nad czymś innym. Nad czymś, co nie zakłada porywania ludzi.

Sherlock już otwierał usta, żeby coś powiedzieć, ale John mu przerwał.

\- I nie, ciasto nie jest dobrym prezentem. Karnet na siłownię też nie.

Tym razem to Sherlock musiał pokręcić głową i uśmiechnąć się.

\- W porządku. W takim razie kupmy krawat. Ładny, całkowicie nudny krawat. Mycroft będzie zachwycony.

John nie wyglądał na przekonanego, ale z braku lepszych pomysłów zgodził się na krawat (wybrali brązowy, prążkowany i tak, jak przewidział Sherlock, całkowicie nudny).

W wigilię w końcu spadł śnieg. Sherlock musiał przyznać, że chociaż widok zza okna nie bardzo przypominał to, co przedstawiały świąteczne pocztówki, to jednak wirujące na wietrze, oświetlone blaskiem ulicznych latarni i kolorowych światełek, płatki śniegu wyglądały... ładnie. To była jedna z tych rzeczy, która sprawiała, że John się uśmiechał. A Sherlock bardzo cenił sobie rzeczy wywołujące uśmiech u Johna.

\- Piękne, prawda? - powiedział John, stając przy Sherlocku i podając mu kubek z gorącą czekoladą. John zawsze robił gorącą czekoladę w wigilijny wieczór.

\- Piękne – odpowiedział Sherlock, wcale nie mając na myśli śniegu za oknem. John miał wąsy z bitej śmietany, ale szybko, za szybko, zlizał krem z warg.

\- Wesołych świąt, John.

\- Wesołych świąt, Sherlock.

Następnego dnia, zgodnie z tradycją zapoczątkowaną kilka lat wcześniej, odwiedzili ich przyjaciele. Nawet Mycroft pojawił się „na chwilę”. John podejrzewał, że zrobił to tylko dlatego, by mieć wymówkę do zobaczenia Grega. John zastanawiał się, czy obaj bracia Holmes wolą patrzeć z daleka i podziwiać, niż zrobić pierwszy krok. Nie wiedział, jak Greg, ale on miał już dość tego tańczenia wokół siebie.

Dlatego kiedy wszyscy goście już sobie poszli, John wykorzystał moment, w którym Sherlock znalazł się pod jemiołą.

\- Poczekaj – powiedział i złapał mężczyznę za ramię, tym samym zmuszając go, aby stanął w miejscu.

\- Coś się stało?

\- Tak. Widzisz... Myślę, że nie dostałem jeszcze od ciebie prezentu.

Sherlock spojrzał na niego ze zdziwieniem.

\- Jak to? Przecież rozpakowałeś go przy wszystkich.

Tak, John rozpakował śliczny, nowy stetoskop, ale nie o taki prezent mu chodziło. Westchnął cicho, bo zrozumiał, że zabawa w subtelności nie ma sensu, jeśli chodzi o Sherlocka. Dlatego bez słowa chwycił twarz Sherlocka w swoje dłonie i nim Sherlock zdążył jakkolwiek zareagować, John już go całował.

Początkowo Sherlock nie odpowiadał, szybko się jednak opamiętał i przestał być bierny.

Kiedy zakończyli pocałunek, John powiedział:

\- Myślę, że mam jeszcze jeden prezent do rozpakowania.

Sherlock zaśmiał się i nachylił się, by znowu go pocałować.

**Author's Note:**

> Nie miałam pomysłu na tytuł, więc po prostu wstawiłam tytuł swojej ulubionej świątecznej piosenki. Nie mogłam przecież zostawić tytułu roboczego (ania), jakkolwiek by nie był uroczy.


End file.
